1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor integrated circuits. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a reconfigurable analog-to-digital converter, an image sensor, and a mobile device including the reconfigurable analog-to-digital converter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image sensor of the related art requires a sensitivity control function. For example, the sensitivity control function may be implemented using a programmable gain amplifier (PGA) or a variable gain amplifier (VGA). The VGA may be located in front of an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to amplify an analog signal from a pixel array and provide the amplified analog signal to the ADC. The VGA is inefficient because the VGA has static power consumption and increases a size of the image sensor. The image sensor adopting the related art VGA cannot manage various noises such as column fixed pattern noise (CFPN), quantization noise, etc., because the VGA performs the sensitivity control function through the simple amplification.